


Lucky Number 15

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin sleeps in Bradley's jersey, and then sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number 15

"Colin. _Colin_. Wake up, you. Come on, that's it."

Colin makes a sleepy noise and burrows further into the warmth next to him, breathing in the familiar scent and sliding his leg over Bradley's. "Don' wanna."

Bradley laughs softly. "Yeah, but I've been awake for ages. Do you know that you're wearing my strip?"

"Course I know," Colin murmurs, placing a dry kiss on Bradley's shoulder. "I put it on, didn't I?"

"Mmm," Bradley says, and even half-asleep Colin can hear the pleasure in the sound. "I guess you did. Looks good on you."

Colin smiles and opens his eyes to gaze up at Bradley, whose own are still sparkling with energy and the kind of happiness that can only come from having one's deepest dream come true. Colin's heart swells with pride again, remembering the complete and utter joy on Bradley's face when he scored his penalty shot. He leans in and kisses him, wet and lazy and with every ounce of love he has for this man. When he pulls back Bradley is breathing raggedly, and Colin can feel his erection pressing against his thigh. He smiles, slow and filthy.

"Want to fuck me in it?"

Bradley makes a strangled noise, the hand that had been resting lightly on Colin's back suddenly clenching in the fabric of the jersey. "_Yes_," he breathes, pupils blowing wide.

Colin grins and shifts, straddling Bradley's waist and causing the shirt to bunch around his hips. His own erection slides across Bradley's—both of them still naked from the night before—as he reaches for the bottle of lube on the bedside table.

"I'm really proud of you, you know," Colin says, opening the cap and pouring some of the oil onto his fingers before tossing the bottle to the side. "You were amazing out there."

Bradley flushes and a small, pleased smile appears on his face. "It was amazing to _be_ out there," he says, and for the first time that Colin has ever heard he sounds shy. "I still can't quite believe it."

Colin swallows and leans down to press another kiss to Bradley's mouth, then reaches back and slips two slick fingers into himself. He groans, still tender and loose from the night before, and rocks back as he twists his wrist.

Bradley stares up at him, running both hands up Colin's thighs to play with the hem of the shirt. "So fucking gorgeous," he murmurs, wrapping one hand around Colin's cock and pulling lightly.

Colin makes a small noise and pulls his fingers out, using the rest of the oil on his hand to slick Bradley. "Me or the jersey?"

"Both," Bradley says honestly, and Colin grins.

He uses one hand for balance and the other to press the head of Bradley's cock against his hole, and then slowly sinks down onto him. Bradley's hand tightens around Colin's cock and makes him gasp, hips stuttering and pushing him down further. They both groan and Colin shifts back, sitting up and angling so that he feels a hot burst of pleasure jolt up his spine.

"Fuck," he breathes when Bradley is all the way inside. He rocks his hips and Bradley makes a strangled noise, arching his back and digging the fingers of one hand into Colin's skin. His other is still wrapped around Colin's cock and he begins to stroke, hand catching on the bottom of the jersey.

Colin moves slowly, pulling up before sinking back down, and after several minutes Bradley lets out a small growl and sits up, wrapping one arm around Colin's back before flipping them over so that he's resting between Colin's thighs.

"I'm not really in the mood for slow today, Col," he gasps out, and Colin flashes him a wicked smile.

"Go for it then," he says, reaching down to pull his legs up with his hands. The jersey has slipped upward, and his cock brushes along the bottom hem, making him shiver.

Bradley curses and drags one of Colin's legs over his shoulder, the other gripping Colin's cock again and pulling. He slides out once and then slams back in before quickly setting a hard pace, hips snapping. Colin chokes out a strangled noise, the feel of Bradley filling him over and over just as brilliant as it always is.

Bradley slides one hand down the back of Colin's thigh to his arse, and Colin shudders when he feels his thumb stroke over his stretched rim.

"God, fuck," he gasps.

Bradley grins wickedly. "Harder?" he asks breathlessly.

"_Yes_," Colin manages, and then cries out when Bradley pushes deep, deeper into him, holding himself there and rolling his hips.

It doesn't take long after that, Bradley's hand moving quickly over Colin's cock. They're both still sensitive from the night before, and when Colin comes Bradley is watching as the ropes of white land on his jersey. He groans, eyes slipping closed, and Colin can't stop looking as Bradley falls apart above him, feeling his cock pulse and warmth fill him.

After a few long moments Bradley opens his eyes and gazes down at him, lowering Colin's leg and carefully pulling out. He leans down and kisses him, soft, letting his tongue slip through Colin's lips before he shifts over and settles back onto the bed. Colin sits up and pulls the jersey over his head, tossing it onto a nearby chair.

When he turns back Bradley is giving him a heartbroken look, and Colin can't help but laugh. "I'll put it back on later," he says fondly, lying back and facing Bradley. "It really does need to be washed."

Bradley sighs and rolls to his side, slipping one arm over Colin's waist and pulling him close. "I know," he mutters into Colin's shoulder, and then moves back slightly to grin shamelessly at him. "Next time, you can wear it while you fuck me."


End file.
